Lips of an Angel
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: a songfic in Tommy's pov about Jude. Takes place towards the beginning of season 2.


**Summary: **a songfic challenge by Undiscovered91 of the DLS Forum to Hinder's Lips of an Angel. Takes place somewhere between Jean Genie and Stranger in the House. Tommy's thoughts about Jude and their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Lips of an Angel**

I heard a noise in the back of my mind and I rolled over in my sleep, trying to ignore it. It was a long night and I was tired; but no. The noise persisted. I sighed in frustration and opened my eyes. I heard it again and recognized the ringing of my cell phone. I groaned, hoping it wasn't work and tossed back the covers, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde in bed next to me.

I found my cell in my pants pocket and flipped it open whispering a hello as I hunted through my dark bedroom for my boxers.

Silence greeted the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered a bit louder, I glanced up as I saw Sadie stir and I found my boxers and slipped them on before I woke her up.

"T-tommy?" I heard a shaky voice say and I froze in the hallway.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

"Jude?"

I didn't receive an answer, just a shaky breath. I glanced back at the bedroom and groaned inwardly. Great.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"Jude, this really isn't" I started to say and stopped. I could hear her sniffling in the background.

_Honey why are you crying_

"Jude? What's wrong?" I asked her in a hushed tone and I received a sniffle in response.

_is_ _everything okay_

"I…I didn't know who else to call." She said, her voice sounding broken and defeated.

"Are you ok Jude?" I asked her, keeping my voice low so I didn't wake up her sister. That was the last thing I needed.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked me and I winced.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Tired." I answered back, partially lying. I don't think Jude would appreciate the full truth.

_Well, my girls in the next room_

She greeted me with silence and I hoped that she bought my partial lie. Why do I care? I wondered to myself. Jude and I can never happen.

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Oh, I guess it is kind of late." She answered back, her small voice apologetic.

"It's fine." I reassured her. OK, so it probably isn't to my girlfriend, but Jude's obviously upset. I'm not going to just….brush her off.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Tommy," She said, her voice low from crying and I closed my eyes to listen to her more carefully. _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ _it sounds so sweet_

I could listen to her talk for days on end; her voice was my instant attraction. And later, it was she became my drug.

"I…" She started to say before she started sniffling again. _Coming from the lips of an angel_

"Jude, you don't have to tell me." I told her honestly.

"Yes I do." She insisted and I could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying again and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and make her happy again.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"OK." I whispered back, not quite sure how to take that. Silence washed between us and I could hear her trying to get her self composed before she talked once again. It was fine by me…the silence. We didn't need words. We never really did.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

"How are you and Sades doing?" Jude asked me suddenly. I blinked a moment. What do Sadie and I have to do with…my mind trailed off a moment as I tried to make the connection. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"That good hu?" She said, her voice sort of light but hopeful sounding at the same time.

"Erm…we're doing ok…I guess." I told her, glancing down the hallway towards the bedroom. Yeah, I don't think there's a problem…yet.

Maybe?

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

"oh. That's good." She said, not sounding as enthused.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Silence stretched before us once again and it wasn't the comfortable silence. I shifted the phone to my other ear and sat down on the couch. I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation. And I found myself not minding that prospect at all.

_With the lips of an angel_

"I…I miss you Tommy." Jude said, her voice honest and small. It reminded me of a small child admitting to a small crime and I felt my heart break for her.

She missed me. It was enough of a confession to bring a small smile to my face. I knew I should answer her…tell her…tell her that I missed her too, but I couldn't make my brain work. My cells were not communicating with my mouth no matter how hard I tried to form the words myself.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"I just…I miss us." She continued and I swear my whole body froze.

Us.

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

"I…" I managed to choke out. Oh, how articulate Quincy. Talk man talk!

"You don't have to say anything." She told me quickly.

But…I want to.

"I just…I was with Speed earlier and…well, I just missed you."

Wait...she was with her boyfriend…and thinking about me? I would be flattered normally or have a catchy comeback, but this was Jude we're talking about! She never…she just didn't…do things like that. Or so I thought.

Speed. Now there was a chum.

_And does he know you're talking to me_

He gets jealous every time we're in the studio together. I sort of think the guy thinks we're going to have sex right in the studio or something.

And, for the record, I'm not that shallow; despite popular belief.

"I miss us to." I finally managed to tell her.

_Will it start a fight_

I could feel her smile on the other end of the line and I felt myself smiling as well.

I really did miss hanging out with her. But with work and Sadie…it just doesn't happen.

"We should do something…lunch or something soon." She suggested and I myself frown slightly. Sadie wouldn't be happy if I went out to lunch with her sister. I had a sneaky suspicion that Speed wouldn't be too happy either.

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Yeah, that'd be great." I told her. It would be, but realistically? It probably wouldn't happen. Work's been a bitch to both of us lately.

I heard a noise coming from the bedroom and I glanced down the hallway again. I held my breath unconsciously as if the very act of breathing would alert Sadie I was awake and talking to her sister at…3 am.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

Life would be so much easier if Jude wasn't only 16 and we didn't work together.

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"So, you and speed?" I asked her. Come on, I'm entitled. She asked me about Sadie. I can ask about Speed.

"We're ok."

"Just ok?"

"He's a great guy." She told me but she didn't sound infatuated with him. It sounded more like a statement. Like she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Yeah, Sadie's great too." I answered in a similar tone.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Tommy?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

"Yeah?"

_It sounds so sweet_

She was silent for a moment as if she was trying to formulate the perfect words in her mind before she spoke them.

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

"Thanks." She told me and I smiled in the darkness of my living room.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"It's never a problem girl." I told her earnestly and I could hear her sigh in relief.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_


End file.
